Good Man In A Storm
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17(later chapters)  
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

Callie's POV

As I drove to the Archfield hotel after my grueling 48 hour shift at the hospital all I could think of was my husband George and the news I had to tell him. We hadn't seen each other in almost 3 days due to our conflicting shifts and schedules. The last 6 months have been dreamlike for me…..marrying my McDreamy and winning the chief resident position. However my dream had turned a bit sour lately…..the chief resident position was a lot harder to handle than I thought it would be and George and I had been out of sync more often than I would like to admit. But tonight she hoped would change that…..she planned to tell him the news after she made him his favorite ham and cheese omelet for dinner with a glass of red wine.

For the first time in weeks I found myself smiling as I handed over my car keys to the hotel valet. I had a bounce in my step as I took the elevator to our room. I couldn't wait to move out of the hotel and get a house of our own….but with the news I had to tell George I was confident getting a house would be our next step.

I opened the door and called out "Hey sweetie…..I am home."

I saw him standing in the balcony talking on the phone. I quickly approached him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips with a smile. He smiled back and then gently pushed me away to continue talking on the phone.

"Ok Iz. Sounds good. See you in a bit."He smiled and hung up.

My mood was in serious danger of plummeting at the mention of her name but I was determined to not let her ruin this night for me so I managed to shrug my irritation aside.

"Hey Callie. How was work?" he asked after hanging up. Suddenly I started feeling nervous…..I knew what I wanted to tell him was good news but I couldn't help but be a little nervous of his reaction.

He must have noticed my deer caught in headlights expression because he immediately asked "Callie..what's wrong? Did you get fired or something?" He knew I was having a hellish time with the chief resident thing so I couldn't fault him for coming to that conclusion.

"No unfortunately not. Sometimes I think that might be a relief." I gave a small laugh. I loved being a surgeon but recently I had been having a tough time with all the administrative duties that were an integral part of being chief resident.

"Are you sick…" he asked looking a little worried now.

"No…..no…I'm not…" I rushed to reassure him. "It's actually good news and I really hope you think so too…..I'm pregnant." I looked at him expectantly.

There was an endless silence in the room as I could hear my own heart pounding and his quickened breathing as he held me. He suddenly wrenched away and looked at me with quiet desperation "You are not serious are you Callie?"

"Yes I am."

Something in his face turned to ice and I felt panic rise in my chest. "Are you sure?" he asked in an expressionless tone.

"Absolutely." I nodded my head.

"I am sorry Callie. This is rotten luck." He said looking a little annoyed.

"I wouldn't really call it luck."I tried to reason with him getting a bit frustrated myself."We did have something to do with it you know."

"Callie you know I don't want kids right now. I don't think we are in a place personally or in my case professionally to burden ourselves with a baby. I had told you this before and I thought that we were on the same page." He paced angrily.

"George please listen to me. We both have good jobs. We have a good life and we will make sure the baby has a good life. We could easily support a child." I pleaded with him tears running down my face.

"It's not about money Callie. It's not fair to bring an unwanted child into our life. It's not right…" he insisted stubbornly.

"But it's not unwanted…..I want this baby more than anything."I whimpered.

"Look Cal …we can argue about this all night but nothing is going to change." "Please just take care of it."

I couldn't believe this man standing in front of me was sweet and kind George O Malley. George O Malley wanted me to abort his baby…..I was in a state of shock.

"George…please…don't make me do this. Don't make me choose between you and the baby. I can't let a stranger scrape my uterus with a scalpel and kill our baby. It's our baby whether you want it or not. I can't kill our baby just because you say so." I sobbed.

"I am not making you do anything…..you are a grown woman and you can decide what's best for you." "I am going to study with Izzie. Hopefully by the time I am back you would have made a decision." He said before leaving the room.

I sank down on the couch shuddering with sobs and closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them again our whole fight would have been a terrible nightmare. I love George dearly…._but how do I kill my own baby?_

_Please Review :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

Callie's POV

The next two days were a nightmare of arguments and recriminations between us. George was leaving today for a camping trip with his fellow residents….._the paranoid part of me was terrified he wanted to get away from me and instead spend time with Izzie Stevens. _As he was picking up his bags to leave for his trip I collapsed into hysterical sobs and agreed to do what he wanted. I didn't want to lose him even if it meant giving up our baby. I was a wreck so much so that I had called in sick at work the past two days. I promised him I would visit the doctor while he was gone, and that day all I did was lie in bed and cry until I went to see the doctor in the afternoon.

I had lain in bed all that afternoon with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach which had grown to terror by the time I had dressed, and I just wanted to run away from it all as I hurried out of the hotel room. I wanted to run away from what was happening to me, from what I had to do, the unfairness of what George was asking me to do…..

"Callie O Malley" the nurse called as I stood up looking very nervous. I had gone to another hospital as I didn't want anyone at Seattle Grace recognizing me. I had worn black slacks and a black turtleneck shirt along with my signature black jacket…..the somber attire completely matching my mood.

I was led into a small room and told to get undressed from the waist down and put on a gown. I sat on the exam table in my black shirt with the blue paper gown covering the rest of me. I kept reminding myself that I was doing this because I loved George to prevent myself from going crazy with recrimination and self doubt.

The doctor came in finally and he smiled at me as he glanced at my chart. "What can I do for you today, Callie?" he was a pleasant older man about the age of my own father.

"I…." I couldn't bring myself to say the words as he watched me. "I came here ….for an abortion." I whispered so softly that he could barely hear me.

"I see." He nodded gravely. He felt as if something was amiss in this situation….she was 32 years old, married and in good health…..it wasn't making any sense to him. "Any special reason?" he asked with a kind smile.

I nodded painfully. Everything about me must have told him how much I didn't want to be there. The way I was curled up on the table as if to protect my body from what was going to happen, the way I could barely get a word out and how I shrank away everytime he asked me a question.

"My husband doesn't feel it is the right time for us to have children." I finally squeaked out.

The doctor nodded giving me an understanding smile. "Is there any reason he feels that way Callie? Is he out of work or is there a health problem?" I could see he was trying hard to understand.

"No….he just….he just doesn't feel this is the right time."I said again.

"Callie, you have a good job and I assume your husband is fairly stable too. Do you think he might change his mind in time?"

I stared at him numbly as I wasn't sure of the answer to that question.

"I am not going to perform the abortion today Callie." He told me patting my shoulder. "I want you to discuss this with your husband once more. If you still want to terminate the pregnancy after that you can come back, does that sound reasonable to you?" he asked kindly.

I nodded feeling both anxious and relieved at the same time. I felt as if this emotional trauma was going to kill me. That night I had a nightmare about George leaving me for Izzie because I didn't do what he wanted…..the next morning I had made my decision….._I didn't want to lose George._

I arrived at the hospital at nine in the morning and the nurse led me into a larger room this time. I changed my clothes and lay down on the bed….I saw the ominous machine standing by and from my medical experience I knew it was the vacuum. I felt my throat go dry and my lips felt stuck together like parched tissue paper.

"Callie?" the doctor popped his head around the door and looked at me with a gentle smile. "Are you ready?"

I nodded but no words came to mind as I stared at him in ill-concealed terror.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded again as tears sprang to my eyes.

"You don't have to do this. You shouldn't have to if you don't want to. Your husband will adjust. A lot of men make a fuss at first but then they are the ones who are the most excited by the time the baby comes. I want you to really think about this before you do it."

"I can't." I croaked. "I just can't" I was sobbing openly as I sat up. "I can't do it."

"Neither can I" he said gently. "Go home Callie " he smiled.

As I walked out of the hospital I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I knew I still had to deal with George when he got back tomorrow but atleast now I knew what I was doing. I felt more relaxed than I had in days and the crushing feeling of depression had lifted.

Next day when I got back to the room after my shift at the hospital George was already back and was starting to unpack.

He stood up as soon as he saw me. "How are you feeling? Did everything go fine at the doctor's?"

I decided to tell him right away and not lead him on "I didn't do it."

"What? Why not? Was there something wrong with you." He sounded annoyed.

"Yes there was something wrong with me." I shouted as my long suppressed anger bubbled to the surface. "I have given up so many pieces of myself to be a good wife to you, I have put up with your nosy and intruding friends, listened to their insults and became the butt of their jokes for your sake but the baby is a part of me I won't let you take away."

"I am sorry you feel that way Callie but I have made sacrifices too." He said coldly.

My heart bled at the thought that he considered staying with me and not being with Izzie a sacrifice but I knew I had to stay strong and gently bring George around to the idea of our baby.

When I looked up I saw he was packing his bags again.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicking.

"I am moving to Meredith's for a while." "I told you I didn't want a child right now."

I was shocked that he was so blatantly emotionally blackmailing me into getting rid of the baby.

"Why are you scared that a child will cut into the time you spend with Izzie?" I asked feeling frustrated.

"That's a low blow. Keep Izzie out of it. You always told me I give too much importance to Izzie but you are the one who keeps bringing her up. You have time to decide about what you want to do and when you have decided let me know." he spat.

"Please don't do this….I'll be good …..I promise…..I won't even let it cry….don't make me give it up and don't leave me…..I need you…" I clung to him like a small child.

"Calm down Callie. You have a choice in this. It's all upto you."

"No it's not. You are asking me to do the one thing I can't do." I whimpered.

He turned around then and without another word picked up his bag and left shutting the door with a finality that was terrifying.

I could do nothing but stare at the spot he had been. It was hard to believe he had actually done this to me…._he had left me_.

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

Callie's POV

There was no smell of bacon when I woke up the next morning. No breakfast tray waiting for me, no good smells, good sounds or friendly noises. There was nothing. Only silence. I was alone. The realization hit me like a brick almost as soon as I woke up. I stirred in bed, looking for him but just as suddenly I remembered…._he had left me_.

I called the hospital and took the day off as sick leave. I knew the chief would be mad at me but right now I felt that was the least of my worries. I got up from bed and went to the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror I looked like an alcoholic waking up from an all night binge. My eyes were swollen, my mouth felt dry, my stomach was in my throat and my whole body felt battered. It had been a hell of a night, in fact a hell of a week. I knew I still had the choice he had given me. I could still have the abortion and then he would come back, but if he did, what would we have now? Mutual resentment, anger and finally hatred. I now knew that if I gave up the baby for him, I would eventually hate him. In a week, we had managed to destroy what I had considered a decent marriage but maybe I had been blind all along…_but it's hard to accept that your husband is probably in love with another woman and doesn't want to have a child with you._

I was dragged out of my inner musing by the sound of my phone ringing. For a desperate moment I still hoped it was George thinking that maybe he had come to his senses and changed his mind. I picked it up with a hopeful croak. It was Addison. Even after her moving to LA we had remained close and spoke atleast once a week. I made an excuse and hung up quickly. I loved Addie but I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to her right now. I wanted to be alone for a while to lick my wounds and the only person I wanted to talk to right now was George.

The phone rang again a couple of hours later and it was Addie calling back. She was quick to guess that something was wrong.

"Are you sick?" she asked worriedly.

"More or less…."I sniffed.

"What's wrong Cal?" she asked gently.

"George and I….he….he left me.." I squeaked out and then started to cry again. It was nice to hear a kind voice that I couldn't control my emotions anymore.

"I'm sorry Cal. I really am. Is there anything I can do?"

"No I'll be ok."

"Sure you will." Addie tried to encourage me. "You know no matter how much we think we can't live without Mr. McDreamy, we always can. Trust me I know. Six months from now, you may even be glad this happened." she said trying to cheer me up.

"I doubt that" I said not believing her words at all.

"Wait and see" she spoke convincingly but I knew something she didn't. "Six months from now you may be having a sizzling romance with some hottie you haven't met yet who makes George feel like Porky pig." she continued.

Suddenly at those words I burst out laughing. The image was too comical to resist. In six months I would be seven months pregnant and the one feeling like Porky pig. "I highly doubt that" I sighed.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence and then there were excited squeals at the other end "That's so great Cal. This is the best news." she happily squealed.

"That's why he left. He doesn't want kids with me." I sniffed.

"He'll come back. He's just being an idiot and over reacting. Give him a week and he'll be back groveling for forgiveness." she said confidently.

"I hope you are right" I then thanked her for her support and hung up.

I then decided to take a nap and then take a walk. I needed to get away from the room….._sitting here alone was driving me crazy._

_Arizona's POV_

My flight from LA to Seattle had landed 15 minutes ago and I was impatiently waiting at the baggage claim for our bags to arrive. I was dead tired and all I wanted was to get to Archfield hotel and get some sleep before I reported for my first day of work at Seattle grace hospital tomorrow.

As I left the airport and hailed a taxi I felt freer than I had in a long time. _I loved LA but at the same time I had seriously needed to get away and make a fresh start._

I drifted off into a light sleep on the cab ride to the hotel and in my sleep I was haunted by the sad faces of the two boys who I couldn't have loved more even if they had been my own sons…..Aiden and Danny Jr…my dead brother's children.

They had both been heart broken to see me ago. They had clung to my legs and begged me not to leave.

"Will you come back to see me?" Four year old Danny had asked me with his big blue eyes.

I had promised them to call them to Seattle for visits soon and left before my resolve shattered entirely.

As I woke from my light sleep, I still felt horrible. Leaving them had been the hardest thing I ever had to do but I knew I had to be strong for their sake. I cheered myself with the thought of them visiting Seattle soon and before I knew it the taxi had pulled up at the Archfield hotel.

I approached the front desk looking around at the opulent hotel and then almost like a comedy film I bumped into someone and we both ended up on the floor and I found myself staring at the face of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

_Callie's POV_

I was heading out of the hotel for my walk when someone bumped into me and literally tackled me to the floor. I found myself looking into ocean blue eyes that were warm and friendly. She looked to be about my age. She looked like someone who enjoyed her life and was at ease with herself and people around her.

"Hello" she greeted me perkily.

"Hello" I replied in a small voice.

_Arizona's POV_

"Are you staying here" I asked not wanting to stop talking to her. She looked tired and pale and subdued, as if she'd just been through a lot. I had never felt so drawn towards someone I didn't know. I felt this weird urge to protect her.

"Yes I am " she answered quietly.

I stared at her feeling a little akward and then I burst out into a laugh "Doesn't it make you feel like a kid again when you bump into people and knock them over? Hi, I'm Arizona…what's your name…Gee, are you in my math class?" I said in my best schoolgirl voice and we both burst out laughing.

_She had a beautiful laugh…..I wanted to hear more of that._

_Callie's POV_

"I'm Callie" I smiled and shook her hand. Maybe I should have said "Hi I'm Callie O Malley, my whole life is falling apart, my husband left me and I am having a baby." I shook my head at my internal thoughts.

"It was nice meeting you Arizona. Don't go bumping into any poles now." I teased her before turning around to leave.

Little did I know that Arizona kept standing in the same spot watching me walk away, her eyes trailing my every move.

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

Callie's POV

_Damn…I hated that noise._

My annoying alarm clock woke me up at 5 o clock. I wanted to slap it shut and just go back to sleep but I knew I couldn't as I had an early shift at work. Not only did I not want to be killed by the chief…I needed to cut to get my mind off everything else.

I made myself a piece of toast reluctantly, and warmed coffee from the leftovers of the day before. It tasted awful but I was too tired to really care. I only had a sip and then get lost thinking about him again and why he had left me. My mind lately seemed to have only one theme. My phone suddenly rang and I ran to pick it up breathless and excited convinced it was him…._who else would call me this early in the morning._

It was George and there were tears in my eyes when I heard his voice…I was so happy….I had been waiting two days for this call. But he didn't sound friendly. He asked how I was, and seemed to pointedly ask me about my health. I knew what he wanted to know and decided to face the issue squarely.

"George I am still having our baby and it's going to stay that way."

"I thought so." he said evenly. "Also I wanted to tell you something myself before you found out from someone else. I am transferring to the resident program at Mercy West."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Can you no longer even work at the same place as me?" I asked feeling extremely hurt and betrayed at the extent to which he was trying to cut me out of his life.

"There's no point torturing ourselves Callie. We've made our decision, now just let's do our best to pick up the pieces and move on. I made this decision for your sake too. It will be easier and less painful for you if you didn't have to see me everyday."

He hung up after that and I got ready and left for work functioning solely on auto pilot.

My aim for the day was to rock as many surgeries as possible to try and forget the mess my life had become.

I bumped into the chief on the way to the resident locker room.

"Torres, I was looking for you." he greeted me.

"Morning Chief. Did you need anything?" I asked politely.

"Come to my office in 15 minutes. Our new peds attending Dr. Robbins is joining today and as chief resident I want you to give her a tour of the hospital."

"But Sir I have a hip replacement surgery in an hour or so." I was in the mood to cut and not have to babysit some Baskin-Robbins person.

"Well then keep the tour quick and simple. My office in 15 minutes." he said before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Great….just frickin great." I muttered to myself as I entered the locker room.

I quickly changed into my blue scrubs and headed to the chief's office.

After I knocked and entered the office the chief quickly made the introductions "Dr. Torres please meet Dr. Robbins our new peds attending."

As Dr. Robbins stood up and turned around to face me I was shocked to be looking into familiar blue eyes.

"Arizona Robbins. Pleasure to meet you." she smiled and gave me a small wink in greeting.

"Dr. Robbins this is Dr. Torres our chief resident and most promising orthopedic surgeon." the chief continued.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace hospital Dr. Robbins." I gave her a polite smile and led her out of the chief's office to begin a quick tour of the hospital.

Arizona's POV

_I could not believe this….this is amazing._

I was doing an internal happy dance that the girl who had been haunting my thoughts since yesterday actually worked at the same hospital that I did…._the fact that she looked so sexy in those blue scrubs made my mood even brighter._

"So what part of the hospital do you want to see first?" she interrupted my little happy parade.

"Definitely the coffee shop. To be charged up and take care of the tiny humans I need my 6am caffeine fix." I grinned showing my dimples.

She smiled at that but her eyes still looked so sad. I badly wanted to take her in my arms and let her know that everything will be okay. I didn't know her but I could see she looked bruised from within and someone had hurt her really badly.

We walked to the coffee shop while talking about our work. She was describing the hip replacement she was about to perform and I could tell that she was brilliant at her work just by the way she spoke about it. I definitely planned to go watch her surgery from the gallery.

"What will you get?" she asked once we reached the coffee shop.

"Vanilla latte" I smiled.

"Two vanilla lattes please" she told the coffee cart girl with a smile. As she was paying the money I saw something that my heart sink into my boots…._a wedding band._

_I cursed my luck…she's married and straight._

Regardless I wanted to be her friend . I really liked her and if something romantic wasn't an option I would feel honored to have a platonic friendship with her. I just wanted to make her smile that beautiful smile again.

_Cool down Robbins…..you are starting to sound like a cheese ball._

"So what does your husband do" I asked with a smile.

"Uh…uhm….he's a first year resident" she replied looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Callie's POV

I didn't realize that she knew I was married so I was taken aback when she asked about George. She must have sensed my discomfort because she quickly changed the topic. I didn't know this girl but something about her made me feel a little happier and I felt safe and comfortable talking to her. She had an air about her that suggested she was good at taking care of people and it was comforting.

"I was planning a barbecue at my cousin's house to celebrate the fourth of July tomorrow. I would really like for you and your husband to come unless you have some other plans." she said with endearing shyness.

"My husband is out of town and I'll probably be working. Thanks for inviting us though." I don't know why I lied about George. I guess I was too embarrassed to start admitting to people that we had separated for now.

"Here's the address. If you decide to change your mind please drop by at least for a little while. I'll be waiting for you." she scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

My pager beeping interrupted our coffee session and I had to rush to the ER.

"Gotta go. See you around Dr. Robbins." I said before taking off in a slight jog.

"It's Arizona and hope to see you tomorrow. I'll save you a hot dog and some cornbread."she waved.

_Inspite of myself I had a huge grin on my face…..for the first time in weeks._

_Please Review :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

_Callie's POV_

It was the Friday of the fourth of July weekend and I headed to the grocery store after my shift. I realized I had nothing in the room to eat and I had the rest of the weekend off so I decided to stock up on some stuff…._room service was rather over rated at times._ I was browsing through the meat products aisle when I bumped into Arizona. She was juggling two carts and they were filled with charcoal, two dozen steaks , packages of hot dogs, some ground meat, buns, rolls and an assortment of other things that clearly indicated she was preparing for the barbecue.

"This is getting to be a pattern" she cheekily grinned and we both laughed.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday." Arizona definitely sounded happy to see me and it did make me feel good_….at least someone still wants to see me._ "So how are things in ortho?" she asked with a cute smile.

"The same old. Broken bones…..cranky 70 year olds and some guys trying to cop a feel." I deadpanned."How are things in peds?" I teased back.

"Same as you. Kids with runny noses….chicken pox and monopoly pieces in their poop." She deadpanned back.

"We definitely are in the same business." I laughed.

Arizona's POV

_She has such a beautiful laugh….._

"So are you coming to tonight's barbecue?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Actually my husband left this morning for his parent's home in Chicago and I couldn't join him due to some cases at the hospital. So we won't be able to make it." She said awkwardly and I looked surprised.

"Over the fourth of July? That's a bummer. What are you doing while he's gone?" I wasn't trying to be fresh…I was just being friendly. I enjoyed spending time with her but I understood she was married and I respected that fact.

"Nothing much" she replied vaguely.

"Well come to the barbecue then. I'll make you a famous steak a la Robbins" I said with my most charming smile…_dimples and all_.

"Uh I forgot….I'm having dinner with friends. Maybe some other time." She smiled but her eyes were sad again and I saw it.

"I guess I better pick up the rest of the stuff." I said regretfully. "Come by if you change your mind. Bring your friends. We'll have enough to feed an army."

_Callie's POV_

"I'll try" I said but I had no intention of going to the barbecue. Part of me felt bad for lying to Arizona and turning down her invitation but I knew it was for the best. Though we hardly knew each other no one had ever made me feel as safe and comfortable as Arizona….._and this realization evoked scary , confusing and complicated feelings. I couldn't deal with complicated right now_. I was married , and I had to hold on to the hope that George would come to his senses and come back. Once he came back, we could then concentrate on having the baby.

It was 5 o clock in the evening and I was laying on my bed trying to read. But I couldn't concentrate. Lately it was hard to do that, as there were too many things on my mind. I could picture the festive barbecue in my mind with the good food, music and laughter. I still felt a little sorry I hadn't gone but I still felt a little embarrassed going alone. I hadn't done it yet and I'm not sure I was ready to start.

However soon the impulsive part of me won out and I quickly walked to the wardrobe and slipped on a red lace Mexican dress I had bought on a trip to Acapulco. It was pretty and comfortable and hid the tiny bulge that didn't show yet but was making it difficult for me to wear jeans or trousers now. I picked up the card with the address on it, punched it into my GPS and started to drive there. I was still feeling a little hesitant….I didn't really know anyone there and what if they all had dates? But even if she had a date, I at least knew Arizona and she was always easy going and friendly.

Once I reached the house I could see groups of people clustered everywhere, laughing and chatting and telling stories, some were sitting near the pool drinking wine , relaxing and enjoying the party. Everyone looked as though they were having a good time , and standing at the barbecue in a red and white striped dress with a blue apron was Arizona.

_She had never looked more adorable._

I saw her serving out food and chatting amiably with everyone as they came and went, but she seemed to be alone. I tried to fight down the relief I felt, _it shouldn't affect me whether she was dating someone or not._

I slowly started walking towards her.

_Arizona's POV_

As I saw Callie working towards me my face broke into a broad smile. I took it all in, the red lace dress, the shiny dark hair, her big brown eyes, she looked beautiful and I was thrilled to see her. I felt like a kid again, with a crush on the neighborhood girl. You don't see her for weeks, and then suddenly you turn a corner and there she is, looking gorgeous and you feel like a fool, stumbling all over yourself and then she's gone again.

"Hi there" I blushed and I hoped she thought it was the heat of the barbecue. She was the first married woman I had a crush on and I wasn't sure how to handle it. It wasn't just that I liked looking at her, I loved talking to her too. In fact I liked everything about her.

"Did you bring your friends?" I asked.

"They called at the last minute and said that they couldn't make it."

"I'm glad…I mean…yeah, actually, I am glad." I smiled and then pointed to the meat I was cooking. "What can I do for you? Hot dog, hamburger, steak? I personally recommend the steaks."

"I'll have a steak please. Well done."

"Coming right up." I put the steak on her plate, offered her a glass of wine, which she declined and then she went to sit near the pool. I just hoped she'd still be there by the time I had finished cooking. It was half an hour later when my cousin Tracy finally relieved me and I went to find Callie who was sitting eating dessert.

"How was it? It couldn't have been too bad." I teased

"It was delicious and I was starving." She smiled.

"Good. I was a really bad cook earlier but I had to learn when I was taking care of my nephews." _I really missed my little rugrats._

"How old are they?" she smiled.

"Seven and four. They're great kids. They are coming out here in a couple of weeks." I said happily.

"Do they look like you?"

"Yeah the little guy looks just like his father….my brother." I said sadly.

"So when is your husband coming back?" I asked changing the topic.

"Next week" she said.

"And where was his parent's house again?" I thought she had said Chicago but wanted to be sure.

"New York" she muttered distractedly.

"Oh I thought you mentioned Chicago."

"This was a great idea." She said quickly as she stood up. "I had a wonderful time." She was leaving and I was desolate. I had scared her off and I didn't want her to go. Without thinking, I reached out and took her hand, wanting to do anything to make her stay near me.

_Callie's POV_

"Please don't go Callie….it's such a nice night and it's so good being here just talking to you." She looked very young and vulnerable and it touched my heart the way she said it.

"I just thought….maybe…you had other plans…..I didn't want to bore you." I said nervously.

"You don't bore me. You're wonderful and I'm having a terrific time. Tell me about you. What do you like? What's your favorite music?" she said enthusiastically.

I laughed. No one had asked me this in years and it was fun talking to her as long as she didn't ask me about George. " I like everything but I definitely have a preference for rock. I love the beach ….and hot chocolate ….and dogs…." "And babies. I've always liked babies." I added a little wistfully.

"I always liked them but I could never see myself taking care one of them. That changed when my nephews were born though" she said with a small laugh.

The fireworks show begun then and it was great fun watching it. It went on for half an hour and exploded finally with a wild shower of red, white and blue that went on seemingly forever.

_Arizona's POV_

I was in heaven sitting next to Callie watching the fireworks. She was grinning like a delighted child and it warmed my heart. She looked like a little girl, with her face turned up to the sky, and I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. I had that urge before, but it was becoming more acute each time I saw her. I caught a whiff of her perfume….it was Deep Red by Hugo Boss and I loved it.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly but we could be friends if nothing long as I controlled myself there was no reason why we couldn't spend time together. " I thought of taking a tour of Seattle and also maybe looking for an apartment? Would you like to come?"

"I well ….I'm not sure…" she looked uncertain. She thought for a bit and then smiled "Okay. I'd like that."

"Does ten in the morning sound good to you?"

She nodded. I then took a ride back to the hotel in Callie's car. I made a point to walk her back to her room.

"Thanks a lot Arizona. I had a wonderful time so thanks for inviting me tonight." She smiled.

"I had a great time too." I grinned back feeling happy and relaxed. "I'll come by at ten"

"That's fine. I can meet you in the lobby." She insisted.

"No that's fine. I'll pick you up here." I stressed. _The military upbringing had really drummed the importance of manners into me._

"Thanks again. Goodnight" she said quickly before shutting the door.

It was one of the fastest goodbyes I'd ever had but as I walked back to my own room I was still smiling like a love struck teenager.

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

_Callie's POV_

Arizona picked me up the next morning at 10 o clock. She was waiting outside my room in jeans, a UCLA sweatshirt, a sun hat and sneakers. In one hand she was carrying a picnic basket and in the other a beach bag full of towels, creams, books and a Frisbee.

I laughed when I saw her "You look about fourteen in that outfit."

"Is that a compliment or a reproach?" she smiled.

"Compliment definitely." I smiled back as we walked towards where my T bird was parked.

"I am in love with your car, by the way" she said happily.

I felt pleased at the compliment. "So am I. Everybody's been trying to get me to give it up for years but I can't. I love it too much. It's part of me." I smiled.

The drive to Madison beach was filled with easy conversation and listening to good music. Once we reached we picked a comfortable spot and lay our towels down. My stomach picked this exact moment to let out a loud growl and we both burst out laughing.

"That sounded like a cue for let's eat." She grinned while opening up the picnic basket.

She laid out a delicious looking spread of steaks, salad and garlic bread.

"Bon appetit." She toasted me with a glass of diet coke.

"What can't you do?" I asked slightly in awe.

"I'm rotten at sports. I can't build a fire in the wilderness to save my life. Aiden has to do it when we go camping. And I'm terrified of airplanes." It definitely seemed a short list compared to what she could do.

"It's nice to know that you are human." I replied teasingly.

"What about you Callie? What aren't you good at?"

"I hate skiing. I always fall flat on my butt. Not a huge fan of computers. I hate woods and the many many bugs you find in them. And compromising. I'm not good at compromising about what I believe in."

"I would consider that a virtue and not a flaw wouldn't you?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Sometimes. But it can cost you a lot as well." I sighed. "Would you stick by what you believed in, no matter how anyone else felt?" I asked curious to hear her answer.

"I come from a military family but yet I have been openly gay since I was seventeen years old so my answer is yes." She smiled. _It felt good to get a confirmation of what I had suspected…..calm down Callie…..you just want to be her friend._

We spent a few more hours at the beach just talking about our childhoods, books , places we had visited. It started getting dark and then we drove back to the Archfield. Arizona insisted on walking me to my room.

"I had a wonderful day Callie. I hope you know that." She said softly.

"So have I" I smiled happily before entering my room.

I looked at my cell phone and saw I had five missed calls from an unknown number.

I called back immediately and it was a man named Larry Allman.

"Mrs. O Malley?"

"Yes."

"Your husband asked me to call you."

My heart stopped at his words "Has he been in an accident? Is he alright?"

"No, he's fine. I'm representing him. I'm an attorney."

I felt confused as I listened to him. Why had George told an attorney to call me? "Is something wrong" I asked.

"I thought perhaps your husband might have said something to you. But I see that he hasn't. Your husband is filing for dissolution Mrs. O Malley."

"I'm sorry, I ….I don't understand. What is this all about?" I asked numbly.

"A dissolution Mrs. O Malley." He spoke as gently as he could. "A divorce. Your husband wants a divorce."

"I see…isn't that a little hasty?"

"I asked him if he would like counseling with you, but he insists there are irreconcilable differences."

_Yeah irreconcilable differences like I was pregnant with his baby and he was in love with that blonde hussy._

"Can I refuse? The divorce I mean" I closed my eyes trying not to cry into the phone or the man would think I was a fool.

"No you can't refuse. You or Mr. O Malley have the right to file for dissolution without the consent of your spouse." He explained.

"When will the divorce go through?" It didn't really matter except it would have been nice to be married when I had the baby.

"Around mid December." He replied.

_Wonderful…..two weeks before the baby was due….Boy was I glad he had called me._

"Is that all?" I asked feeling exhausted.

"Yes …I'll be sending you some papers soon."

"Thank you." I hung up then and wiped my eyes with my still shaking hands.

_Arizona's POV_

_It had been three days since I last saw Callie….and I missed her._

We had both been crazy busy with work but I promised myself I would go find her today and make sure everything was okay with her. I had a few hours before my next surgery and decided to grab a quick lunch and then get some shut eye in an on call room.

I quickly paid for my turkey sandwich and diet coke and headed to a table right next to where the residents were sitting.

I spotted Alex Karev…..a grumpy resident who had shown an unexpected aptitude for peds looking even grumpier than usual. "Are you ok Alex? Are you still bummed about Izzie?" Meredith asked him.

"What's not to be bummed about Mer? She never gave me a second chance but she's happily playing Romeo and Juliet with O Malley especially now that he's dumped Torres. It totally sucks dude." He grouched.

My ears couldn't help but perk up even more when I heard Callie's name…._what the hell was going on here?_

"I am sorry Alex." Meredith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But the person who's gotten really stitched in this whole mess is Torres." He sighed.

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing…Callie and her husband weren't together anymore….why didn't she tell me…._

Though I wanted answers I was not going to ask Callie and cause her more pain. I would wait for when she was ready to talk me.

My head hurt with this newly acquired information and I decided to head to the on call room for a nap. As I entered the on call room I could hear someone sobbing inside and my heart froze when I saw it was Callie.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to….I guess this is a bad time." I rambled not wanting to intrude.

"No….actually…it's fine" she said before starting to sob again. "It's just….I'm not…I can't.." she wasn't even making sense as I walked over to her and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Take it easy Callie. It's going to be alright. Whatever it is, it'll get straightened out sooner or later. Looks like you've had a hell of a day." I said sympathetically.

"It's been quite a day." She blew her nose again and looked at me with a mixture of embarrassment and appreciation. "First I lost a patient and then my husband's attorney called again." She said with a trembling voice.

"Attorney? What's he calling you for?" I scowled feeling extremely protective of her.

"He called to tell me that George…." Her voice dropped so low that I could barely hear her " ….just filed for dissolution, a week ago actually."

Though I knew from over hearing Alex in the cafeteria that they were separated her obvious anguish still hit me hard.

"Does that come as a shock to you Callie?" I asked gently.

"Yes. I never thought he would actually do it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A month or so" she whimpered."I'm sorry. I'm a mess"

"You have a right to be. Can you take the rest of the day off? I'll drive you back to the Archfield."

She shook her head sadly "I still have two more surgeries."

"What do you think brought this on? Or is it none of my business?"

"We just wanted different things and he may have been in love with someone else." She sounded defeated.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked feeling helpless.

"Can you give me a hug?" she asked sounding like a lost child.

I immediately took her in my arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back till her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I tightened my grip protectively.

_There was only one thought going through my mind…I wanted to kick George O Malley's ass and hit him with the biggest brick I could find._

_Please Review :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

_Callie's POV_

Two weeks had passed and I still felt as if I were in a dream. The paper's George's attorney had spoken about had arrived. I had signed them in all the appropriate places and checked the box that had stated I wanted no spousal support. I said very little about it to Arizona who had periodically been checking up on me. She however never pressed me to talk and I was incredibly grateful for that. She sensed correctly that I was still upset by the shock of the dissolution.

My pager beeped with a 911 page from the ped's floor. I started speed walking to the ped's floor hoping that Arizona would be on the same case I had been paged for….._she was one of the few people whose presence actually cheered me up these days._

Once I reached the ped's floor I walked to the nurse station and smiled at the nurse standing closest to me "Hi. I was paged about 10 minutes ago."

"Yes Dr. Torres you are needed in exam room 104" she smiled.

"Thanks" I walked off to find the room number she had mentioned.

I entered to find a scene that inspite of my medical training made me shudder. A small boy of about 3 years was laying on the bed in a critical condition surrounded by a group of junior residents and nurses.

"What do we have?" I asked authoritatively.

"Travis McLean, age 3, brought in from a high speed car crash about 20 minutes ago, suffered asystole at site but revived by paramedics on the way, mother was DUI so did not strap him in his car seat properly so he was propelled forward on impact. Has several broken ribs, crush injuries and compound fractures in both legs due to being pinned under the seat, concussion and swelling in the brain, ruptured left lung, ruptured spleen and severe internal bleeding in the abdominal cavity." Karev summarized the case.

Just as I was about to order them to move him to the OR Arizona came running into the room.

_Arizona's POV_

"Get me a portable ultrasound now." I ordered Lexie Grey.

As soon as I saw the little boy lying there I knew it was going to be a hell of a tough fight.

Lexie brought me the machine and I used it to quickly assess his internal injuries. I knew immediately his abdominal bleeding was critical and we had to get him to the OR immediately if we had any chance of saving him.

"Page Dr. Shepherd and let's move him to OR2 stat. Karev and Grey you are scrubbing in." I ordered before heading to scrub room Calliope right behind me.

We stood side by side in the scrub room washing our hands and preparing for the surgery. "Don't worry Arizona. We'll save this little boy." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"We sure will. Time for you to be a rock star Callie." I gave her a thumb's up before heading into the OR_. I had to believe we will save this little boy….we just had to…..I couldn't handle another tiny coffin._

Four hours later I stormed out of the OR, ripped my scrub cap of my head and washed my hands under scalding hot water_. I needed to feel something other than anger_. Once I had calmed down a bit I headed down the hall to find Mrs. McLean.

I saw a red haired woman sitting with her head in her hands. "Mrs. McLean?" I questioned.

As soon as she looked up I could clearly tell she was still heavily hung over.

"Yes. Who are you?" she slurred.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, we just operated on your son Travis. I'm sorry to inform you but your son is in a coma. We managed to repair all his other injuries but brain trauma was severe. We are hopeful once the swelling in the brain reduces with the medication he will wake up but he is still in a critical condition." I explained.

"When can I take him home? I gotta get to my job." She looked at me with glazed eyes.

_Something about her look was deeply familiar and set me off._

"Did you even listen to what I just told you? You are keen to get to your job so that you can have money to buy your next drink. But is a bottle of patron worth your son's life?" I questioned her angrily.

I am not sure what else I would have said or done in my current state but I was saved by a pair of strong hands grasping my shoulder firmly "You are needed for a consult Dr. Robbins" and then led me away.

_Callie's POV_

As soon as we were finished with the surgery I knew something was off with Arizona. I worriedly followed her and when I caught up with her I saw her screaming at the patient's mother. Arizona is one of the most professional people I know so something must have been very wrong for her to react like this. I walked over to where they were standing and quickly led Arizona away.

"Are you ok?" I asked her once we had reached the locker room.

She seemed to have calmed down a bit by then. "Thanks for helping me out there Callie. I am sorry you had to see that. I am fine now."

_I could tell this case had deeply upset and saddened her and my every instinct was to be there for her. I decided what I had to do._

"Get ready. We are going out for dinner." I told her.

"Callie, I'm not in the mood for dinner. Let's take a rain check."

"Believe me it will help. Don't you trust me?" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I do. Fine, let's go get changed and then we can go." she huffed.

I simply grinned in response.

Thirty minutes later we were in my car driving to Canlis…_which Arizona didn't know as it was a surprise._ She was quite and withdrawn and that made me sad…I missed the perky and cheerful Arizona.

Once we pulled up at Canlis her face lit up a little. "Wow Callie, how did you manage to get us in here? You have to usually make reservations well in advance." She asked surprised.

"Not if Mike Canlis is your father's old friend" I grinned before leading her inside.

Arizona ordered pizza made with warm duck and I ordered cappelletti with fresh tomato and basil. Arizona had seemed to relax a bit and I asked her the question that had been plaguing me fr the past hour.

"Why did you react to Mrs. McLean like that? It was a bad case and it affected all of us but why did it you affect you more than normal?" I asked putting my hand on hers.

I could see her gulping back tears. "Talk to me Arizona." I urged.

"My sister in law Joanne is an alcoholic. When we had Travis on the operating table all I could see were Aiden and little Danny laying open bleeding on my operating table. What if one day Joanne drives drunk and forgets to strap in Aiden or Danny? With my brother Danny gone it's my job to protect those little boys. What if I can't protect them from their own mother?" she sobbed.

"With you on their side they'll always be safe. They are coming out in two weeks so you can see for yourself that they are safe." I assured her.

"Thanks." She hiccupped. The waiter came to take our order for dessert and we decided to share an enormous piece of chocolate cake dripping with homemade whipped cream.

I noticed Arizona staring at me intently. "What's wrong?" I laughed.

"I have a funny question to ask you Callie. Don't get nervous. It's nothing intensely personal and my feelings won't be hurt if you say no. I thought I'd ask in case there's a chance I could talk you into it." She paused. "What are the chances of your getting a couple of weeks off from work?"

I suspected what she was going to ask and I was highly flattered. I knew how much her nephews meant to her and the fact that she wanted to introduce them to me and have them spend time with me made me feel warm and wanted. "It's not impossible." "I have about two-three weeks saved up." I smiled.

"Do you think the chief will let you off on a fairly short notice? I was wondering if you would like to join us on our camping pilgrimage. If not I'll respect your sanity and judgement. This is not going to be an easy trip being stuck in a car all day with two small bickering boys, eating nothing but burgers, hot dogs and fries for two weeks and sleeping on the hard ground at Lake Tahoe." She rambled.

"Sounds perfect." I laughed.

"Think you can get the time?" she asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know. I 'll definitely ask."

"If not two weeks join us at least for a week." She insisted.

_Arizona's POV_

Callie laughed at my persistence and promised to talk to the chief tomorrow.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about George earlier?"

"I don't know Arizona. I was embarrassed I guess. Part of me felt like a failure when George left." She replied. I nodded as I understood where she was coming from but it would have saved me some grief of she had told me. I had been torturing myself for falling for a married woman but it didn't matter now. After the way she had been here for me today all I wanted was to spend some time with her and the boys….._my favorite people in the world._

I saw her biting on her lower lip in thought and I laughed. I knew what she was worrying about.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are. I can see the wheels turning in your head. You are freaking about sleeping arrangements aren't you?" I giggled.

"Yes." She grinned. "I trust you but…"

"Well you shouldn't trust me." I laughed. "I mean have you seen you?" she giggled at that and the sound was music to my ears "But I also have a healthy fear of my mom so we'll keep it respectable I promise. You can have your own tent and I'll sleep with the munchkins." I assured her.

We drove back to the hotel then and I couldn't wait to know whether the chief would give Callie the time off.

_Callie's POV_

As we walked to our rooms Arizona noticed I was looking a little upset. I was feeling a little upset as I wanted to tell Arizona about the baby and not mislead her but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I knew she liked me and I guess I was scared that she would be angry about the baby and I would lose her…._I mean as a friend_.

The next day I spoke to Chief Webber about some time off and then immediately texted Arizona "I can come. He gave me two weeks off-C."

"Yay. That is super awesome. Meet me in 15 at the coffee shop. We'll celebrate with Vanilla latte's and poundcake-A." I couldn't help but smile at her cute response.

I had the trip to look forward to and I couldn't wait to meet the boys. _I just hoped I would fit into my jeans in two weeks._

_Please Review :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona . George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm .Set somewhere around season4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Comments always appreciated.

_Arizona's POV_

There were two days left for the boys to arrive and I finally had my apartment organized. I had found an apartment to rent and had unpacked and arranged all the stuff I had brought from San Diego. In the evening I brought Callie over to have a look at the apartment….._I was excited to hear what she thought about it._

_Callie's POV_

When I walked into Arizona's new apartment, I got to see yet another dimension of her personality. There were beautiful modern paintings on the wall, the couches were leather and comfortable, the chairs looked soft and inviting and everywhere there were pictures of her family especially of the boys. There was a feeling of homeliness that made you want to browse around. There was a big colorful bedroom for the boys with a bright red bunk bed that looked like a locomotive, and down the hall was Arizona's bedroom. It was done in light blue color and soft fabrics and had big sunny windows. It was perfect. It was just like her…_warm, sunny and loving_.

"Arizona, this is gorgeous." I said in open admiration.

"I love it too." She admitted. "Did you see the kid's bed? I had it specially made. I had a choice between the locomotive and a double-decker bus. I chose the locomotive as I have always had a thing for trains….they are so cozy and comfortable." She excitedly explained.

"I am sure they'll love it." I smiled. I was impressed with how she had given the boys the bigger room even though they would spend so little time here. It made me realize I needed to start looking for a place soon….._the baby deserves it's own nursery and not a corner in an Archfield hotel room._

"When they're older I hope they'll spend more time here" Arizona explained as if reading my thoughts.

"I'm sure they will." I agreed. I mean who wouldn't with an aunt like her and a home like this to come back to?

_I wanted to provide a home like this to my baby._

Two days later the boys arrived and Arizona had gone to the airport to pick them up. She had asked me to come along, but I didn't want to crowd them. They didn't have any idea who I was and anyway I had a doctor's appointment today.

It was the first time I heard the baby's heartbeat. As I heard the tiny pat-pat-pat of the baby's heart I cried tears of joy….._this tiny human is definitely worth everything I had to go through_.

"Everything looks good to me." The doctor told me as I sat up. "Any problems Callie?" he asked.

"Nothing I've noticed."I said quietly. "I feel fine."I did most of the time except when I had a very long, exhausting shift at work.

"How's your husband adjusting to this now?" he inquired as he washed his hands.

"He's fine." I said vaguely hoping he would change the subject.

"Any plans for going away this summer?" he asked pleasantly.

"I am going to Lake Tahoe in a few days." I answered.

"Sounds like fun. Don't overdo it in the altitude and take it easy a bit. If you drive there, stop every couple of hours and walk around." He advised.

I went back to work after the appointment and there were a mountain load of charts waiting for me when I got back. I hadn't heard from Arizona but I assumed that the boys had arrived safely. I called her once I was in the hotel after my shift had ended. The boys were in bed by then and she sounded happy and exhausted.

"It's like having a tsunami hit this place." She sighed dramatically but we both knew she loved it.

"I bet they're happy to be here." I smiled.

"I hope so. I sure am super happy to have them. I'm bringing to them to work tomorrow. Aiden is always fascinated by it, he insists he wants to be a doctor when he grows up but DJ gets a little antsy. I thought maybe we could have lunch in the cafeteria. The boys would like to meet you."

"I would like to meet them too." I smiled but I was a bit nervous too. The boys were so important to her that I was worried what would happen if they didn't like me. I mean Arizona and I were not involved or anything but I cared for her and I could sense that she cared for me a great deal too. I knew that between the baby and George filing for divorce, I wasn't ready for a relationship. But yet I was growing used to Arizona. I found myself needing her at unexpected times, and in some ways, I was afraid to need her as much as I might, if I let myself go completely.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Say hello to them for me." I said before hanging up.

"I will." She said with something warm in her voice reserved for me and I knew it. It made me smile to myself.

The next day I entered the cafeteria at noon to meet Arizona and the boys for lunch. I quickly saw two boys sitting next to Arizona. Aiden looked tall for his age and had sandy blond hair with big blue eyes and long legs. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and high top sneakers. DJ was in a cowboy shirt and a pair of chaps and had the exact look on his face that Arizona wore when she was concentrating on something. DJ and Arizona looked almost like twins, except one of them was much smaller. Just looking at DJ made me want to run up and hug him. He had soft blond curls and blue eyes that were even bigger than his brothers. He noticed me first and stared at me curiously. I smiled and waved at him. He grinned back and tugged at Arizona's sleeve.

Arizona saw me then and waved me over to their table.

_Arizona's POV_

"Callie, this is Aiden and that is Danny Junior sorry DJ. Boys, say hello to Callie." I introduced them quickly with a wide grin.

Aiden shook Callie's hand with a serious air while DJ grinned and asked if she was the one coming with them to Lake Tahoe.

I saw her whisper yes while stroking his soft curly hair…_the sight melted my heart_.

"How long have you known Aunty Zo?" DJ asked Callie while we were eating our pizza.

"DJ stop that. It's not polite to ask questions." Aiden scolded his brother.

"That's okay." Callie smiled at them. "A couple of months I guess."

"Do you go out with her a lot?" DJ continued, as Callie grinned and Aiden whacked him on his shoulder.

"Sometimes. We're good friends."

DJ noticed the wedding ring on Callie's finger and stared at it. "Are you married?" he asked.

_Damn….that boy is too bright for his age._

"I am." Callie said. Then she whispered "I was."

"Are you divorced?" Aiden chimed in obviously curious about the questions his brother had started.

"No I'm not. But I will be." Callie answered.

That's when I decided to step in. Their questions innocent as they were were affecting Callie and that wasn't fair to her. "Hey guys, give Callie a break ok. DJ pay attention to what you're doing or you'll spiil your soda. I think we owe Callie an apology. Her private life is none of our business." I looked at Callie apologetically. I hadn't meant to subject her to this inquisition.

"I'm sorry." Aiden looked remorseful. At almost eight, he knew better but had gotten carried away with what his younger brother started.

Callie smiled and then teased the boys "What about you? Have either of you been married?"

They both giggled and then DJ cut in excitedly "No but Aiden had a girlfriend."

"Did not." Aiden looked annoyed and gave his brother a shove.

"Did too." DJ defended. "Her name was Jenny but she dumped him because he wouldn't carry her books."

Callie smiled softly before saying "Don't worry it happens to the best of us. What about you DJ?"

"No way. Girls are ewwwwwww." He made a disgusted face.

Both Callie and I burst out laughing. I loved watching her with them…._she was sweet and warm and open with them. I started to fall for her all over again….she was terrific._

I called her again at night to check if she had a sleeping bag. I discovered I only had three so I wanted to know if we needed to buy another one.

"No I don't" she said sounding apologetic.

"Don't worry about it" I assured her and told her to bring one nice dress for when we went out and a warm jacket for the nights at Lake Tahoe.

"That's it" "Nothing else?" she laughed.

"Nope that's it. Just bathing suits and jeans." I stressed.

"You're going to get tired of me if that's all I bring."

"I doubt it"

"What about games? Anything in particular the boys like" she asked. I asked the boys and DJ took the phone from me and requested Callie for a space gun and a train station.

"Don't mind him" I told Callie after admonishing DJ and taking the phone back.

"See you tomorrow" I said before going to put the boys to bed. We had a long day ahead tomorrow.

Callie's POV

After finishing my conversation with Arizona I started packing. I actually felt excited. I felt like a kid going to camp for the first time, and for the first time in a long time, I felt really happy. Everything had been so difficult for the past two months, except the time I spent with Arizona, that was always so different.

_I couldn't wait for tomorrow to begin._

_Please Review :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: **Gina**  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17(later chapters)  
Summary:AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated.

_Callie's POV_

Arizona picked me up eight fifteen the next morning to leave for our trip. She looked happy and relaxed and bent forward as if she was about to kiss me and then remember herself and backed away giving me a shy glance. She carried both my bags to the car and I carried a small tote bag with my make-up and toiletries, some snacks for all of us and some games for the kids.

DJ gave me a huge grin as I handed him the space gun he had requested for though Arizona dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Is everybody ready?" Arizona asked perkily while beaming at me, I smiled back at her and we both glanced back at the boys in the backseat.

"We are!" they responded in unison.

"Super! Then let's get this show on the road." Arizona put the car in drive and headed south on the freeway. Aiden was wearing ear phones and listening to his IPod while DJ was happily playing with his new space gun. Arizona and I were chatting easily in the front seat. It felt just like being an ordinary family, going away on our summer vacation. As I thought about it, I began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Arizona grinned.

"Nothing. I love this. I feel like I am playing a part in a sitcom or shooting an episode of Full House." I laughed.

"Then I guess I am Uncle Jesse huh." Arizona grinned. "But seriously it's better than a part in a soap." Arizona continued. "Then you'd have to be married to a man who drinks, have slept with your daughter's husband, might even be pregnant by somebody else or fighting a fatal disease." Arizona reeled off the possibilities while laughing and though some were more apt than she knew, I laughed as well.

"This is a whole lot better."

"It sure is." She put the radio on, and we drove easily to Santa Barbara. We stopped every couple of hours on my request so that I could stretch my les according to the doctor's orders. Though Arizona looked a bit surprised she didn't question me about it and I was grateful for that. We arrived at the San Ysidro ranch in Santa Barbara just after ten-thirty at night. There was an adorable cottage waiting for us, with two bedrooms and two baths, and a nice living room with a fireplace. It looked like a honeymoon cottage. Arizona put her things in the boy's room, as she had said she would and gave me the nicer of the two bedrooms.

"Are you sure?" I asked a bit apologetically. I felt guilty taking the prettier room, but she insisted she was happy sleeping with the boys in the other. "I could sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Sure you could. Or I have a better idea. You can sleep on the floor. Why don't we do that in San Fransisco?" Arizona was tapping her chin in a thoughtful way but I knew she was teasing.

I laughed and hit her playfully on the shoulder. We called the boys and headed to the ranch dining room for dinner.

_Arizona's POV_

After we got back from dinner I started to put the boys to bed in spite of them wanting to watch TV. They of course whispered and played for almost an hour more till DJ came to me crying because he couldn't find Snuggles, the battered bunny he always slept with. Aiden had hidden it under the bed and once Snuggles was found they finally went to bed. I heaved a sigh of relief and then went to join Callie in the living room.

"They are so cute." Callie smiled softly.

"Especially when they are asleep." I agreed with a grin. I wanted to tell her that she was really cute too but I didn't dare. I couldn't risk the boys hearing us. "Are you sure you won't go crazy with two weeks of this?"

"Yes, and I'm going to feel a bit lonely when we get home." She looked a little pensive.

"So will I, when they leave." I said sadly. It broke my heart everytime the boys went back to Joanne. I wished they could live me full time, Joanne because of her alcoholism and other habits was not the authority figure they needed right now but I stayed silent as I didn't want to dump all of this on Callie.

"I can't thank you enough for inviting me to come on this trip. I needed it." She said gratefully.

"You are welcome. You'll hate me for it before it's over though." I grinned but we both knew it wasn't true. The boys though naughty were still terrific company.

"Is there anything specific I can do to help you with them?" she asked.

"They'll let you know."

"I don't know much about kids." She added a little wistfully.

"Well you are honest and that's all that matters. Kids respect straight shooters." I smiled at her.

We then decided to head to bed. She stood up and headed to her room while I stared longingly at her. I was still being extremely cautious as I didn't want to lose her but it was getting harder and harder to control myself.

_Callie's POV_

When I woke up the next morning I could hear the boys listening to the television in the living room. I checked the clock and saw it was eight a.m. By the time I came out showered and fresh in jeans and a shirt, Arizona had already ordered breakfast.

"Good morning. Pancakes and sausages ok?"

"Great. Except I'll be as big as a house before we even reach Lake Tahoe." I groaned.

"You can diet when we get back. I'll join you." Arizona smiled. Arizona and I enjoyed our breakfast of sausages, eggs, toast and orange juice while the boys devoured the silver dollar pancakes.

Once we had finished breakfast Arizona spoke enthusiastically "Okay troops. Time for some horse riding."

"I think I'll relax while you take the boys riding." I told Arizona remembering that the doctor had forbidden me from riding.

"Don't you like horses Callie?" she asked a little surprised.

"Not much. And I'm not a great rider." I explained.

"Neither are we. Anyway we'll go now and maybe you can join us tomorrow."

Few hours later Arizona was back with two very happy boys. "How was the ride?" I asked.

"Great. You should have come. The horses were so tame you could ride them with your eyes closed." Arizona smiled_. Not if you are carrying a baby…..I said to myself._

We had lunch after that and lay by the pool. But a short while after that the boys started getting restless and were chafing for something to do. So we organized a game of tennis for them. It was a perfect match as we were all equally unskilled and we laughed so hard that we could hardly play at all. The conclusion was that DJ and I won but only because Aiden and Arizona played even worse than us. We then took them on a walk all around Santa Barbara and I bought them a kite. We drove down to the beach to fly it and we were all windblown and happy when we went back to the hotel for dinner.

I forced the boys to take a bath before bed and though they growled at me Arizona seconded my suggestion.

"What kind of vacation is this?" DJ whined.

"A clean one." I insisted but they forgave me when I told them a long, long bedtime story one which my dad had told me a long ago and I embellished parts of it for them. They fell asleep as soon as I had finished reading it.

"What did you do? Give them sleeping pills? I've never seen them fall asleep so fast." Arizona looked amazed.

"I think it was the horse riding and the kite and the beach. I'm ready to fall asleep too." I laughed as she poured us each a soda.

_Arizona's POV_

I was feeling totally relaxed as I sat down next to Callie on the couch.

"Were you always good with kids?" she asked me suddenly.

"Hell no." I laughed. "I nearly had a panic attack the first time I had to babysit the boys." "You're good with kids Callie. You should have kids one day. You'd be a wonderful mother." I continued.

"How do you know that? What if I weren't?" she asked looking vulnerable.

"How does anyone know? You try your best. That's all anyone can do." I reasoned.

"It's scary."

I nodded my agreement. "So is everything else in life though. How did you know you would be good at fixing bones or going to college or being married? You tried it. That's all you can do."

"Yeah. Wasn't particularly good at that." She smiled ruefully.

"Don't say that Callie. He blew it, not you. You didn't walk out on him. He did." I didn't like how George had shattered every bit of Callie's confidence.

"He must have had his reasons."

"Maybe. But at least you tried to make it work. You can't spend your life reproaching yourself or feeling guilty."

"Don't you?" she asked honestly. "When you end a relationship don't you feel some guilt?"

"Yes." " But if I have given my all and it still doesn't work then I know it wasn't all my fault. That makes me feel much less guilty." I was equally honest.

"Why don't you want kids?" she asked.

"I don't want to have kids and lose them. It tears my heart out when the boys live with Joanne. I couldn't bear someone keeping my kids from me if things went wrong." I muttered sadly.

"It must be rough seeing them go." She said sympathetically.

"It is."

"Sometimes life is so much more complicated than we want it to be." I wondered what she meant by that but I didn't press her.

We sat close together for a long time just talking. As time wore on I moved closer to her almost without thinking and she didn't object. When I looked at her I couldn't seem to remember what I was saying. All I could think of was how much I wanted her, and without thinking I reached out and took her face in my hands. I murmured her name and gently kissed her. Though surprised she didn't pull away and kissed me back.

A few moments later though she pulled away and looked at me sadly.

"Arizona…don't….please don't."

"I'm sorry." I said but I wasn't. I loved her and I wasn't scared to admit that. "I'm sorry Callie….I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered.

She got up and walked to her room and softly shut the door refusing to look at me.

Please Review:)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona . George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm .Set somewhere around season4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Comments always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock !

_Arizona's POV_

"Arizona…don't….please don't."

"I'm sorry." I said but I wasn't. I loved her and I wasn't scared to admit that. "I'm sorry Callie….I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered.

She got up and walked to her room and softly shut the door refusing to look at me.

I stared sadly at the door of Callie's room hoping she would come out again so we could talk. The door re-opened after 30 minutes and I heaved a sigh of relief as Callie reentered the living room.

"I'm sorry Callie….I didn't mean to upset you." I repeated. I didn't want things to be awkward between us.

"You haven't upset me." She looked at me regretfully. "It's just…..I can't explain it….I don't want to cause you pain." She whispered.

"Me?" I looked stunned. "How could you possibly cause me pain?" I walked towards her and took her hands in my own, looking deeply into the brown eyes I already so dearly loved.

"Take my word for it. I have nothing to give anyone right now except headaches."

"You make it sound appealing." I smiled at her. I wanted to kiss her again but I forced myself not to.

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too Callie. I didn't want to rush you because I knew the divorce was a huge shock." I looked up at her and everything I felt for her seemed to pour through me. "Callie…..I love you. I know it sounds crazy and it hasn't been long, but I do. I'm not going to pressure you and if this is the wrong time I'll wait…but give this a chance please….give me a chance." I whispered and then I couldn't stop myself from doing it again. I kissed her. She resisted and then melted into my arms. I pulled away after a minute and smiled "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about upsetting me. I can wait till you have sorted out things with George."

"That's not fair to you." She protested.

"It's even less fair to not let this happen. We've been drawn to each other since we met….call it kismet or destiny or whatever you want to call it and I don't want to lose that. I won't let you run away from it and I won't rush you. I'll wait for you as long as I have to."

"Oh Arizona. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Why don't we let things ride for awhile, relax, enjoy our holiday and then we can have a serious conversation about things when we get home. Shall we keep it light till then? And I promise I'll behave myself. Agreed?" I held out my hand to shake.

She shook my hand and gave a small smile "You drive a hard bargain."

"And don't forget….I play for keeps." I wagged a finger at her. A few minutes later we both went to bed lost in our own thoughts.

_Callie's POV_

As I lay tossing and turning in bed, I couldn't get Arizona out of my head. What she had said confused me and touched my heart at the same time. I didn't want to burden anyone else with my baby. If George didn't want it then it would be unfair to burden Arizona with the baby especially as she had told me why she was scared of having them. I should devote all my energies to the baby and it wasn't fair to walk into Arizona's life pregnant by my ex husband. But I couldn't deny that I was starting to fall for Arizona much as it complicated things. It's good that she suggested we keep things light because I was seriously considering going back to Seattle tomorrow to get away from the attraction I feel for her. As I fell asleep my last thought was…._Arizona was definitely a serious force to contend with_.

The next morning we drove to San Fransisco and stopped in Carmel on the way. We browsed through the little shops, talking and laughing and I bought little odds and ends for the boys. Arizona was really quiet and pre-occupied though and that worried me. I missed her cheery words and smiles.

By the time we reached San Fransisco she seemed to be in better spirits and that brightened my mood as well. We went to Fisherman's Wharf, rode the cable cars, visited Ghirardelli square and stopped at every possible tourist attraction. It was an idyllic two days but they tired me out and I looked pale by the time we headed to Napa valley.

"You okay? You look tired" Arizona asked looking worried.

_Arizona's POV_

I was worried about Callie. She seemed to tire easily and would grow pale although she never complained about it. I was forcing myself to keep a little distance from her and not tackle any serious subjects. I wanted to give her time and space to resolve what she was feeling…_because I was sure of one thing….I didn't want to lose her._

She was also wonderful with the boys and they had never been happier. DJ loved to tickle her and play with her hair and climb all over her just to let her know that he liked her. We stayed at a cozy Victorian inn in Napa valley, visited several wineries and went gliding in Calistoga. Callie declined to go gliding with us and also didn't go on the hot air balloon I had rented to show the boys the rest of Napa valley. She said she was afraid of heights and I didn't press the issue.

We also stopped at Nut Tree on the way up to Lake Tahoe and the boys had a great time riding the train. We finally reached Lake Tahoe in the afternoon and the mountain air was cool and beautiful.

_Callie's POV_

We easily found the campsite Arizona had reserved and Arizona started to set up the tents with Aiden's help. She had a larger one for the boys and herself, and a smaller one she had bought especially for me. She set them up side by side, and DJ promptly announced he wanted to sleep with me. That was going to be very cozy indeed but it made me feel flattered and loved. Arizona and the boys were so wonderful to me and it scared me to think soon I would have to pull back from them. I couldn't get involved with Arizona because of the baby but yet I couldn't seem to stay away from her.

Arizona must have noticed my inner turmoil because she pulls me into her arms "I'm here for you Callie. Everything will be ok."

I felt guilty still not telling her about the baby. But what was I supposed to tell her? That I was on a camping trip with her and her nephews, and I was falling in love with her and yet I was pregnant with George's baby?

"Where were you two years ago anyway?" I sniffed.

"Numb and being a workaholic over Danny's death." She scoffed. "But better late than never." That's the problem though…._she was too late._

As we were all tired we headed to our tents. A few moments later I heard a noise and I promptly scurried To Arizona's tent.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah."I whispered nervously. "I heard a sound out there. Didn't you hear it?"

"It's probably nothing. A coyote maybe."

"Do you think it could be a bear?" I asked nervously.

"I don't think so. The bears around here are pretty tame anyway. Do you want to sleep in here with us? It'll be a tight fit but the boys will love it." she smiled.

_I nodded gratefully and put my sleeping bag next to hers and fell asleep holding her hand._

I was woken up next morning by the sound of DJ pouncing on Arizona and tickling her mercilessly. Aiden and Arizona then turned the tables on DJ till I came to his rescue. We all laughed so hard that I split the zipper on my jeans….I knew I had another pair so I didn't panic.

"How come you slept with us last night?" Aiden asked me as we stretched in the sunshine.

"She was afraid of being eaten by a bear." Arizona grinned.

"Was not."

"You were too. Who showed up saying she heard noises?"

"I thought you said it was coyotes."

"I did."

"Alright then. I was afraid of being eaten by a coyote." I laughed and they joined in.

Arizona announced plans to take everyone fishing right after breakfast. "And we can eat whatever we catch for dinner tonight." She claimed.

"Great. Who's cleaning?" Aiden asked.

"We each clean our own. Is that fair?" Arizona smiled.

"Perfectly." I grinned back. "Especially as I've never caught anything in my life so I'll have a hot dog."

"No fair." Aiden pouted.

"Can we have cornbread?" DJ piped in.

"We'll cook some tonight." Arizona promised him.

"Why don't we go swimming now?" I suggested.

"Good plan. We'll go fishing after that. Just don't tell me you are afraid of the water too." She teased me.

"I am not afraid of the water. I grew up in Miami, was on my college swim team and was life guard for two summers." I argued looking suitably insulted.

"Can you dive real good?" DJ asked looking impressed by my credentials.

"Pretty good." I smiled while tousling his hair.

"Can you teach me?" Aiden asked shyly.

"Sure."

We found a wonderful swimming hole full of other people and had a wonderful time laughing and teasing and splashing water on each other. In the distance beyond some rocks were the rapids where people were rafting.

After an hour Arizona left to buy some bait and told us she would us here in a couple of hours. I was teaching Aiden to dive when I realized DJ wasn't there. I saw him on the rocks next to the rapids and I called out to him but he couldn't hear me. I then decided to get out and go get him. I got Aiden out and asked him to wait for me.

I clambered over the rocks to go get DJ. I called his name but he just grinned mischievously at me. He was leaning as far forward as he could trying to look at the rafts.

"DJ come back here." I yelled but then to my horror he slipped right off the bank into the turbulent water. Some people from one of the rafts tried to shove an oar at him but he was too small and too stunned to grab it.

I started running without stopping for breath or anything. I knew exactly what I had to do, I just hoped I wasn't too late. I could feel the branches rip my legs, my feet were numb from the sharp rocks and my lungs screamed for air but I could still see him and I dove just before the rocks where the water was the roughest.

I was almost hit by an oar as I swam past battered by the currents and in the distance I could hear people screaming and sirens wailing. I suddenly struck something hard, it hit me in the face and as I touched it I knew I had him…._it was DJ_.

I pushed him to the surface gasping for air myself and the current kept dragging us down but I shoved him high above my head, trying to force him out of the water. He was sputtering and gasping and fighting me with what little strength he had but I kept pushing him upwards and then he was suddenly gone. _I felt myself falling into a black hole, very deep and very soft and quiet as I continued falling._

_Please Review:)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona . George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm .Set somewhere around season4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Comments always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock !

_Arizona's POV_

It sounded as though there were sirens everywhere as I came back from the bait shop. I saw an ambulance roar past me as I walked to the swimming hole and it gave me an odd feeling but I pushed it aside. When I got to the swimming hole I found Aiden running up and down on the river bank crying hysterically and waving his arms in the direction of the river.

"Oh my god….." I felt my whole body tremble as I ran to him. Aiden was calling DJ's name and as soon as he saw me he ran to me. I held him close for a minute and then pulled away. "What happened? Aiden, tell me what happened." I shook him gently trying to calm him down so he would understand but he could only wave in the direction where an ambulance was standing.

I frantically ran towards the spot and as I reached people from the rafts were shouting something and I noticed the rangers grab a small body out of the water and with great horror I realized it was DJ. They laid him on ground unconscious and blue, checked his breathing and one of the paramedics begun CPR on him. People stared in horror as I pushed past them and dropped on my knees next to DJ.

"Please….oh god….please….do something." _All I could think of was my baby who I so dearly loved….I had promised my brother I would protect them and I had failed. _As I watched him suddenly there was a terrible splutter and a cough and an explosion of water. He was still gray, but he moved and a moment later he opened his eyes and looked at me. He seemed a little dazed at first and then he began to cry as I took him in my arms. "Oh …..DJ….my little munchkin…I love you so much I sobbed."

Once I was convinced he was breathing on his own I asked aloud "Where is Callie?" I hadn't seen her anywhere and it was worrying me. I looked around everywhere and then I saw them lift her limp form out of the water.

"Watch him." I said to one of the paramedics as I rushed to Callie's side but it did not look good. She was pale gray, and there was a terrible gash on one arm and one leg. It reminded me of an accident victim and I closed my eyes in fear. "Let me help. I am a doctor." I told the paramedics begging them to let me help but they didn't respond. They were focused on resuscitating her and so far she wasn't responding.

"She saved the boy." One of the men explained to me. "He would have gone over the rocks in another minute. She kept him near the surface till we could get to him but she hit her head in the process." There was blood gushing from the gash on her arm. There was blood everywhere as I watched in horror.

There were four people bent over her body trying to revive her and tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched. She had died trying to save my nephew….she had saved him and they were trying to resuscitate her, but nothing was happening. Then suddenly the siren was on again and two of the men shouted to the driver "We've got a heartbeat."

Callie gave a small gasp then but she still looked terrible as they continued to give her artificial respiration and then they looked victoriously at me. "She's breathing on her own again. We're going to take her to the hospital. Do you want to ride with us?"

"Yes. Will she be alright?"

"We don't know yet. We don't know what kind of head injury she has and she's lost a lot of blood from the gash on her arm. It's right near an artery so it's going to be close." He told me honestly as he put a tourniquet on Callie's arm. Aiden was still crying and clinging to me. The paramedics lifted DJ into the ambulance on a stretcher and I hopped in after him. I wrapped Aiden in a blanket and helped him in and then two of the paramedics lifted Callie in. She was still deathly pale and there was an oxygen mask on her face. I knelt down beside her and gently stroked her hair.

"Is she dead?"Aiden asked in a voice full of grief. DJ blankly stared at her.

I shook my head in answer to Aiden's question. She wasn't dead but she was barely breathing. We reached the hospital in 15 minutes with me praying like I had never prayed before as I stroked her hair and watched her.

As soon as we were in the hospital building a nurse approached me. "I'll stay with the boys so you can be with your friend. They'll be fine. I'll get them into some warm clothes and they want to keep an eye on the little guy anyway." I thanked her and ran through the doors to where Callie had been taken.

I found myself inside a high tech ER with a dozen green scrub clad figures working on her still form. Inside I just felt numb. I still couldn't understand what had happened. All I knew was that something terrible had happened to DJ and she had saved him….but at what price, and if she lived I would be forever grateful. But at the moment everything was so scary…..the girl who I was starting to know…the girl I had fallen in love with was lying there like someone in a rotten sci fi movie.

"What's happening?" I asked the doctors repeatedly but they were too busy to answer me. I saw them sew up her arm, start a blood transfusion, an IV and administer an EKG. I couldn't even get near her….there were too many of them and they had much to do to try and save her.

Finally one of the doctors took me aside and asked me to come outside for a few minutes.

"What's happening?" I asked again and this time thankfully I got some answers.

"As you obviously know, your friend almost drowned. She's taken a lot of water into her lungs, and she lost a lot of blood from the cut on her arm. She hit an artery and that alone could have been fatal. In addition, she sustained a hard blow to the head. We were fearing a fracture but thankfully it's more likely a concussion. And of course things are further complicated by her condition."

"What condition?" I felt horrified and confused. I had no idea of her medical history and all I could think of was diabetes or something like that. "Will she be alright?"

"We don't know yet." He looked even more serious."Given the extent of her injuries it is a distinct possibility she could lose the baby."

I stared at him in stupefaction as he said it. "The baby?" I felt totally confused and like a complete fool.

"Of course. She must be around three, three and a half months pregnant."

"I…of course….I'm just upset." I mumbled. Why in God's name didn't she tell me? I felt as though I had yet another shock as the doctor asked me to stay where I was. He was going to check on Callie and would tell me if there was any change in her condition.

I sat there alone for a long time, trying to absorb what had just happened and what I had just heard but for a long moment I couldn't. It was impossible to understand what had gone on, until suddenly the little pieces of the puzzle began to fit in place…..the fact that she was pale and tired and had gained a little weight….but also George leaving her…but why if she was having his baby? He had to be the worst kind of man to do that. And that was also why she kept thinking George might come back and she still wore her wedding ring and why she didn't want to get involved with me. Suddenly it all made sense. Except now she might lose the baby…second trimester was serious….or she might die herself. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out as another doctor approached me.

"We've done everything we can for her. She's breathing on her own, she's had a unit of blood. The concussion is severe but not necessarily fatal, there is no fracture of the skull but we are just going to have to wait. She's still unconscious. There's no reason to expect permanent damage if she survives but the big question is will she? We just have to hope and wait."

"And the baby?" I felt a responsibility to the baby now too. To both of them. I wanted both of them to live. I wanted both of them in my life.

"The pregnancy is still viable. We have a monitor on her and so far everything looks fine. We're still getting a fetal heartbeat."

"Thank god." I stood waiting for more but he didn't have more. Only time would tell what would happen. "Can I see her?"

_I needed to be with her._

"Sure. This way." He led me to her cubicle in the ICU.

Please Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona . George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm .Set somewhere around season4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Comments always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock !

_Arizona's POV_

I followed the doctor into the I.C.U and sat down next to Callie. The doctor gave me a quick nod and then left. She looked so fragile, there were machines hooked to every part of her and the oxygen mask obscured part of her face. I gently took her hand in my own and kissed her fingers. The knuckles were cut and bruised and there was still mud beneath her finger nails. She must have had to really struggle to save DJ.

"Callie…" I whispered to her still form. "I love you, baby. I loved you the first time I ever saw you." I decided that if I never got a chance to say it to her, I was going to say it all to her now, whether she heard me or not, and maybe she would hear me and it would make a difference. "I loved you the first time in the hotel, when I knocked you down…..do you remember that?" I smiled as tears ran down my face and I kissed her hand again. "I love you…..I love everything about you….and the boys love you too….DJ and Aiden. They want you to get better soon." I went on talking to her holding her hand in my own. "And I love the baby too….that's right. And if you want the baby so do I…..I want you and the baby Callie. Both of you…..and the baby is going to be just fine….I just spoke to the doctor." I rested my hand on the baby then, and felt the small bump that I had never noticed before and that she had never told me about. I spoke to the baby and told it that I loved it, and that it had better stick around or a lot of people would be unhappy. "That's right Junior….you don't think your mama has gone through all this in order to have you bail out now, do you? So settle down and relax in there…..right Callie? You tell Junior here to relax." I then kissed her gently on the cheek and kept on talking to her.

A nurse entered the room and as she approached, Callie turned towards me and opened her eyes and then closed them. For an instant of pure terror, I thought the worst and let out an almost animal sound of grief as I stood up and looked at her again. But as I did, she opened her eyes again, and the nurse checked her vital signs and smiled down at her. I beamed at her through my tears. I cpuldn't even speak anymore. She had taken my breath away and I was so thankful and moved that I was trembling.

"You're a very lucky girl. The baby looks fine too. Looks like everything is going to be all right now. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked Callie.

Callie's POV

I fought to pull off the oxygen mask off my face and the nurse helped me to lift it.

"Not so good." I managed to croak out.

They had pumped the water from my stomach and now I felt hoarse and nauseated and viciously battered. The last thing I remember was slipping into a warm, soft place when I had gotten the final blow on my head from a rock and had started drowning.

"I'll bet you don't feel so good." The nurse smiled at me and propped my head up a bit. "You had quite a fight with the rocks, and a whole lot of water. But they tell me you ran a race and you saved the little boy. You did!" she smiled at me.

I felt Arizona grasp my hand. "Callie you saved DJ." I started to cry with relief then and she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Honey you saved him." She sobbed.

"I'm so glad…I was so afraid….I couldn't have held him up much longer….the current was terrible….and I was afraid I couldn't run fast enough." I managed to get out. There were still tears in my eyes but they were of relief and victory and I held fast to Arizona's hand. The nurse then left the room to give a report to the doctor.

Arizona then whispered in my ear "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

There was a long silence as I looked at her, grateful that she was here , my eyes full of the love I felt for her that I'd been fighting so hard against. "I didn't think it was fair to you." I started to cry again as I said it and she shook her head and kissed me gently.

"Callie, I know I told you that I didn't want kids and the reason why, but when I heard about the tiny human growing inside you something inside me changed. I can't explain it properly but it just did. It's an unusual situation I'll admit but I think I have developed a taste for the unusual." She laughed.

"Is the baby really okay?" I sighed.

"Everything's fine. You'll have to take it easy for a while but babies are pretty sturdy." She smiled. "Is that why George left?" she looked as if the question had been bothering her for a while.

Quietly I nodded "It's not the whole reason but it's part of it. He didn't want a family with me and so he asked me to get an abortion…..I tried but I just couldn't." I start to tremble as I think back to that horrific guy.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Arizona looked indignant on my behalf.

"Maybe he had his reasons. And he may change his mind…once he sees it." I sigh.

_Arizona's POV_

I then realized what the problem was. She was still hoping that George would come back, for the baby, if nothing else.

I then asked her something….I was terrified of the answer but I needed to know. "Callie, are you still in love with him?"

She hesitated for a long time and then slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not…but the baby has a right to it's natural father."

"Would you take him back if he came back?

"I might…for the baby's sake." She closed her eyes then.

I looked at her saddened by what she had just said but grateful for her honesty. It was one of the things I loved about her. She obviously felt she owed George and the baby something, a relationship they deserved even if it meant her giving something up. But that's the kind of person she was…..in trying to save DJ, she had been willing to risk herself and the baby. She was definitely an all or nothing kind of person.

We sat in silence of a while until she asked in a small voice "Do you hate me?"

"Are you out of your mind? How can you even think that? You just saved my nephew." I gently stroked her cheek. "I love you Callie. This maybe not the place or time to say it but I am in love with you."

"You are not mad about the baby?" There were tears in her eyes as she asked me.

"Of course not. I think you're wonderful to do what you're doing. You're courageous and strong and I think it's very special that you're having a baby."

She started to sob at my words.

"Just relax." I soothed. She was getting too upset and I was worried of what it might do to her. She had already had a terrible shock to her body. She looked like a battered child and was hiccupping like a little girl who'd been crying.

"You're going to have your baby and it's going to be beautiful. I love both you and the baby…..Callie."

"How can you say that? It's not even your baby." She sniffed.

"Maybe one day if I'm very lucky, it will be." I couldn't stop myself from saying what I was thinking. She held onto my hand tightly as she closed her eyes after nodding her head. She dozed off in a bit still holding onto my hand.

I left so that she could get some rest and went to check on the boys.

DJ was still sleeping and Aiden was watching an episode of Spongebob Square pants.

"How're you doing buddy?" I asked Aiden after giving him a hug.

"How's Callie?" he asked worriedly .

"She's sleeping but she's better." I re-assured him. "What do you say we stay in a hotel instead of going back camping?" I didn't want to disappoint the boys but I had a responsibility to Callie now too, particularly after what she had done for DJ. If it hadn't been for her quick thinking and brave actions, I would have lost DJ forever. It was a debt I could never repay her for.

Aiden nodded his head immediately. "I'm just glad they're both ok. It was terrible Aunty Zo. She kept pushing him up but the current would shove her down again. And then she'd push him up again, and she'd go under again….it was awful." He sobbed into my chest as I held him for a long time.

"DJ should never have left in the first place. What was he doing?"

"He was trying to look at the rafts more closely." Aiden muttered.

I then left for a while to find a comfortable hotel to stay in and when I got back DJ was awake.

"Where have you been?" DJ asked me.

"I went to get a hotel room for all of us." I answered as I pulled him onto my lap and cuddled him.

"How's Callie?"he asked tearfully.

"She's going to be fin e but she was worried about you munchkin. She took a beating trying to rescue you. Which reminds me, why did you leave the swimming hole without telling Callie or your brother?"

"I'm sorry Aunty Zo….honest." his bottom lip wobbled.

"I know you are munchkin."

I took them to the hotel after that. I had stopped in to check in on Callie but she was still sleeping and I was told I could visit her in the morning by the nurse.

I left the number of the hotel and the room no. with the nurse and told her to give it to Callie when she woke up. A hour later the boys were jumping on the hotel bed and watching TV and DJ demanded we order chocolate ice cream from room service. It was difficult to believe that he had almost drowned this morning. I thanked god for the elasticity and resilience of childhood.

I gave them both a bath and put them to bed. I then stretched out in the room that was to be Callie's completely exhausted.

I had almost drifted off to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said my voice hoarse from exhaustion and stress.

"Where are you?" It was Callie.

"Here in your bed. Wishing you were here with me."

_Yikes did I really say that? You are a dumbass Robbins._

"Can you hear any bears?" she teased.

"Nope, no bears or coyotes." I teased back. "But it's lonely without you." I admitted.

"It's lonely here too." She sighed. "How are the boys?"

"Asleep and if they aren't I don't want to know about it." I groaned.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." "I can't wait till tomorrow. It's so depressing here." She said changing the topic.

"Wait till you see the hotel room." I grinned.

"I can't wait." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Now get some rest. I'll miss you…" I smiled. _A whole new bond had formed between us today._

"I'll miss you too. Goodnight." She whispered.

"And don't forget how much I love you." I reminded her with a stupid grin on my face.

_Damn…..I am so whipped in love._

_Please Review :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: **Gina**  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17(later chapters)  
Summary:AU Calzona. George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm. Set somewhere around season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Comments always appreciated. **Based on Danielle Steele's Heartbeat.**

A/N 2 : Sorry for the short chapter. I felt too sick to write a longer one.

_Arizona's POV_

The next day I picked up Callie at the hospital and took the boys with me. We bought a big bunch of flowers and some chocolate which DJ insisted on giving to Callie himself. The discharge process went smoothly but she was still looking very weak and pale so we straight to the hotel so that she could put her feet up and get some rest. I led her into her room and helped her onto the bed and insisted she lay down. She was impressed by the swanky room and laughingly said it was better than a tent in the woods where there are many many bugs.

I laughed and told her some people would do anything to avoid sleeping in a tent. She certainly had….._in one day she had risked her life, saved DJ's and finally told me she was pregnant._

We ordered room service for lunch and after that I took the boys fishing so that Callie could take a nap. After much huffing and puffing we caught three fish and proudly brought them back to the hotel and insisted that the chef cook them for our dinner.

At dinner time trays were delivered to our room with fish cooked in olive oil and garlic sauce. The boys and I insisted they had cooked our fish but Callie laughingly rolled her eyes and insisted they weren't ours. We watched some old movies on TV after dinner in our PJ's and then turned in for an early night. I kept on checking in on Callie through the night adjusting her blanket, getting her a glass of water and making sure she was in no pain. I know it seemed like hovering but I couldn't help but worry and want to take care of her.

She thanked me next morning at breakfast. "You don't have to worry so much Arizona. I'm fine." She insisted.

"I'm sorry for being over-protective Callie but you just got out of the hospital yesterday." I said a little sheepishly.

It took her a few days to get her old zip back and by then our vacation had almost come to an end. We had a great time taking walks and fishing at the lake and thankfully the boys never mentioned the word rafts again.

Joanne had called as she had heard about DJ's accident and wanted to talk to Callie and thank her personally.

"She sounds like a nice person." Callie told me after talking to Joanne.

"Yep when she's sober." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"It must be hard for her though raising two boys without a father." She said tentatively.

"I am sure it is but drowning yourself in alcohol is not the answer." I insisted.

She seemed to sense that this was a sore topic for me and dropped it.

We went for a drive to the Squaw valley and took the ski lift up to the top and then back again.

Before we knew it, it was our last night of vacation and we were sitting in front of the fire place roasting marshmallows.

"Thank you for this holiday. This is exactly what I needed." Callie grinned.

"You are welcome." I leaned over and kissed her. I heard DJ giggle. I gave him a mock glare before smiling myself.

I then turned to Callie again. "What happens to us Callie? When we get back I mean." I chewed my lip nervously.

_Callie's POV_

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I looked Arizona in the eye. The logical part of me felt it was not right to get into a relationship with Arizona knowing that if George came back, I would take him back for the baby's sake. The other side of me felt I had a right to move on with my life as George obviously had….._besides I really liked Arizona_.

"What do I want to do?" Arizona smiled. "I want to spend time with you and do exciting things together and get to know each other better. I mean I already know you but I want to get to know every small thing about you. I want you to know me. And come January I want to be by your side and be a part of the baby's life if you'll have me and still need me to be there." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I asked still afraid. After all my abandonment issues because of George I couldn't believe someone actually wanted to stay with me.

"Because I love you and you make me feel alive again." She said simply. "I had once promised myself no kids and honestly part of me is still scared that I will fall in love with your baby and then lose it….but I am willing to take the chance. All I need is for you to be honest with me. If that means that you are keeping the door open for George to come back then I'm still wanting to take the chance. I'm telling you I'm willing to take the risk of losing you to have a life with you. Just please don't keep me out and not tell me what is going on in your head." She said with a mixture of seriousness and vulnerability.

"You're not scared to take the risk? If George comes back I have to let him in because of the baby." I say afraid of hurting her but wanting to be honest.

"I disagree with you. I don't feel you owe him anything after the way he treated you. But if you feel differently I respect that. I still stand by taking the risk because I love you."

As she said that I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

Please Review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona . George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm .Set somewhere around season4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Comments always appreciated. Based on Danielle Steele's Heartbeat.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock !

A/N 2 : Still sick so sorry if this chapter totally sucked.

_Callie's POV_

We left Lake Tahoe the next day and took our time driving back to Seattle. We stopped in San Fransisco for a couple of days and then reached Seattle Friday evening in time for dinner. I made grilled ham sandwiches for dinner while Arizona gave the boys a bath. We all were feeling the end of the vacation blues especially me as I had to return to work tomorrow. Arizona had taken three extra days off so that she could spend all her time with the boys.

"Will we see you every day?" DJ and Aiden pouted.

"I'll come by after work every day." I promised.

I was feeling a bit depressed at the thought of not spending every minute with Arizona and the boys like I had for the past two weeks. I felt sad as I helped Arizona put the boys to bed and read them their favorite story.

"I really hate to leave." I said to Arizona as were cleaning the kitchen. The thought of being alone in my room at Archfield was not an appealing one.

"Then don't. It's late anyway. You can sleep in the guest room." She smiled.

I loved the idea and agreed with a giggle. We changed into our PJ's we were sitting on her couch watching TV with a big bowl of popcorn between us.

"This is fun. It's like being 13 again and doing a sleepover at a friends house." I laughed.

"Well I am game for braiding each other's hair and doing each other's make up but I draw the line at talking about boys." She said primly.

_My heart melted at her cuteness._

I slept in the guest room that night and in the morning the boys woke me up by pouncing on me thrilled that I had spent the night. They wanted me to stay every night but I told them I had to go back to the Archfield. I left for work then and the day seemed endless without them. I was thrilled to get off work and spend time with Arizona and the boys in the evening but I slept at the Archfield that night as I was sure Arizona needed some alone time with the boys.

The next was the boy's last day in Seattle before they flew home to San Diego. Arizona took all of us to Chuck E Cheese's for dinner as a special treat for the boys. Though we all had fun the atmosphere was rather mournful. Arizona and I were sad to see them go and the boys looked heartbroken to be leaving us. We all had tears in our eyes when we put them to bed for the last time on this trip.

I took the next day off so that I could accompany Arizona when she took the boys to the airport. I wanted her to know that I was there for her and take her mind of the loneliness she would feel because of the boys leaving. After they were gone the look on her face broke my heart. She looked as if someone had died. The boys had looked equally sad and had waved till the last possible moment. DJ had given me an extra long hug and had thanked me again for saving him.

"I can never get used to this. This feeling kills me every time. This is why I was scared of having my own kids" Arizona sniffed as we walked back to the car.

I took her in my arms and held her hoping it would provide her some comfort_. In spite of her fears she still wanted to share the baby with me…..she was truly amazing._

Once we got back to the apartment the silence was deafening. "Why don't you watch something on the TV while I whip up something for us to eat?" I suggested.

She nodded and put on the television but her mind was obviously somewhere else. She was staring blankly at the TV screen.

I cooked us some Chicken Piccata as it was one of Arizona's favorite dishes. I saw her staring at me as we sat down to dinner.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I laughed.

"I was going to ask you a question but I am not sure if I should."

"Just ask." I patted her hand.

"Can you stay with me tonight? It's going to be lonely with the boys gone. You can sleep in the guest room if you prefer. We could watch movies on TV and eat popcorn and donuts." She whispered.

"Sold. I accept." I smiled shyly at her.

"So I'm curious, what sealed the deal- was it the popcorn or the donuts?" she grinned.

"Definitely the popcorn." I laughed.

"What do you say we watch TV in my room tonight?" she suggested. I had joined her and the boys a few nights to watch TV in her room but I had never been alone on her bed with her. It felt a little strange at first cuddling up next to her on the bed to watch TV but I had to admit I loved it.

She left the room for a bit to make a bowl of pop corn but I didn't follow. I sat there thinking about her and how much she was starting to mean to me. I was extremely attracted to her but not quite sure how to show it.

Arizona's POV

"Popcorn is served." I walked into the bedroom with a huge bowl of popcorn from the kitchen.

'Terrific." Callie smiled as she cuddled next to me as I flipped to a channel that was showing Pretty Woman.

"I agree." I moved even closer to her and gently kissed her.

I found that I couldn't stop kissing her as she nibbled on the pop corn and still pretended to watch the movie. But soon our passion rose and the romance of Richard Gere and Julia Roberts faded into the background and was soon forgotten.

I set the bowl of popcorn down and turned off the light and then turned to her again. She was so beautiful and incredibly sexy. She was still wearing the free flowing red dress she had worn to the airport. I reached round to the back of her dress, slowly unzipping the garment as I gazed into Callie's brown eyes.

She took a deep breath as I carefully slid the material down her body, watching it drop to the floor. She gently smoothed one of her hands round the side of my body as she softly caressed the back of my neck with the other.

I closed my eyes as my fingertips lightly traced over the smooth skin of Callie's stomach. I could feel her lips brush against my jaw, gently licking and biting my skin.

I quietly moaned as Callie's lips met my own. Our mouths moved together as our hands continued to explore each other's bodies. Our kisses became more heated as the friction of our bodies became more insistent. Callie let out a low moan as my hands travelled down her back, my fingers firmly caressing the underside of her ass, bringing her closer.

I bit my lip as I stared down at Callie. I placed my hands either side of her body, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her abdomen. I smiled into her stomach as I felt her shiver beneath my touch.

Callie's breathing was becoming ragged as she felt her body reacting. She instinctively spread her legs apart as my mouth made it's way down her body. I pulled back as my lips reached the waistband of Callie's panties. I could smell her arousal through the material.

I swallowed as I knelt down on the floor, pulling Callie's body nearer to the edge of the bed. I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins as my desire for her overwhelmed me.

Callie squirmed slightly on the bed as she felt my hot breath near her centre.

"Arizona.." she whimpered.

I smiled at Callie's quiet plea, gently stroking her thighs as I brought them up to rest on my shoulders. I licked my lips as I hooked my thumbs around her panties, slowly sliding the material down her legs. I could feel my own arousal pooling between my thighs as I gazed down at the precious sight.

She let out a loud moan as my warm tongue slid through her soaking wet folds. She curled her toes as her thighs tensed up around my head, bringing me closer.

I grabbed onto Callie's thighs as I moved my tongue around her centre, exploring her, tasting every part of her. I could hear Callie panting as I dipped my tongue inside of her, her hoarse moans sending a chill down my spine.

"Fuck...Uhh.."

_Damn….her cursing is sexy_.

I could feel Callie's body tightening around me as I continued to pleasure her. I gently spread Callie's legs further apart as I moved my tongue faster, finally entering her.

She gasped as she felt my thumb begin circling her clit. She grabbed the back of my head as she rocked her hips upwards, she could feel herself almost floating off the bed as her body cried out for a release.

She yelled out my name as she came, her entire body shaking as the rapturous feeling worked it's way through to her extremities. She gently ran her fingers through my hair before limply dropping them down onto the bed beside her. I moaned into Callie as I felt her orgasm surge through her body.

I gently bit down on her thigh as I pushed myself up off the floor. I grinned at Callie as I crawled up onto the bed, laying beside her as she caught her breath kissing her everywhere ending with her lips and placing my hands on her stomach.

"Did you do that?" she asked suddenly

"What?" I asked confused.

"I thought I felt a flutter…"

A minute later we both felt it again and then we knew what it was_…..we could feel the baby move for the first time._

We both had tears in our eyes and I leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Arizona…." She whispered.

"Hmmm…"

"I love you…." She said making my world stop.

I probably had the dopiest grin on my face. "I love you too."

Please Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Good Man In A Storm  
Author: Gina  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/George  
Rating: NC17 (later chapters).  
Summary: AU Calzona . George breaks Callie's heart and leaves her alone and broken. Can Arizona restore her faith in love and be her good man in a storm .Set somewhere around season4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Comments always appreciated. Based on Danielle Steele's Heartbeat.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock !

_Callie's POV_

I opened one eye sleepily and was happily startled to feel Arizona's warm body curled up next to me. For a moment I thought it was a dream, but thankfully it wasn't. She was still asleep and softly snoring. I felt her start to stir a few minutes later as I watched her with an affectionate smile on my face.

"Is that you?" she growled sleepily. "Or have I died and gone to heaven?" She smiled goofily while starting to stretch.

"It's me but is it you?" I chuckled. _Last night had definitely been a night to remember_. _It had made me feel alive again._

"It's definitely me. Where's my breakfast in bed though?" she dead panned.

"Getting quite demanding aren't we Miss Robbins?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I earned it. I put in overtime last night." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

_We both burst out laughing._

"I was just kidding. You relax and I'll make you breakfast. What's your desire- waffles or pancakes?" she smiled and started to get out of bed.

"You" I grinned before pulling her back on top of me. It was two hours before we even thought of breakfast again and by then we were running late for work so we just grabbed an apple each on our way out.

We walked into the hospital hand in hand with matching smiles on our face. We parted ways in the lobby. She gave me a light peck on the lips and left for the ped's floor with a smile as I promised we would meet up for lunch. I had a similar smile on my face until I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Hello Calliope."

"Daddy" I turned around and gasped in shock to see him standing in the hospital lobby.

I hugged him genuinely happy to see him. "Daddy this is a surprise. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I smiled.

"I see the surprise is on me. I think there are some things that you need to tell me Mija." He said staring at my stomach.

_Oh no…..this is not the way I wanted him to find about the baby._

"Daddy can we go have breakfast and talk?" I asked not wanting to create a scene in the hospital lobby and become the latest item of hospital gossip.

He nodded quietly and we walked across to the coffee shop close to the hospital.

"So Mija why didn't you tell us about the baby and where is George? I went to the Archfield and was told George doesn't live there anymore but you do. You two should be together at a time like this." My father asked getting straight to the point.

"I just didn't know how to tell you Daddy." I sniffled. "So much has happened these last few months. George didn't want a family with me and left me when I decided to keep the baby and not have an abortion. A couple of months ago he filed for divorce." I broke down reliving the hurt and humiliation all over again.

"I never trusted that weasel but I tried to hold my tongue for your sake. You should have told us earlier Mija." He shook his head sadly.

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Calliope I'll always take care of you. That's my responsibility no matter how grown up you are. Also please tell me my eyes were playing tricks on me back at the hospital and that you were not kissing another woman."

_Here goes nothing…..time to put on my big girl panties._

"Her name is Arizona and she has been my rock these past few months. She is amazing Daddy, she has stood by me through everything without asking for anything in return. She makes me feel safe and comfortable and happy."

"I can hopefully assume you don't harbor any romantic feelings for her?" he asked seriously.

"We haven't defined our relationship yet Daddy. But she loves me and I know that I love her too_." I don't know where I was getting this strength from but I didn't want to hide Arizona…..she didn't deserve that._

I could see Daddy starting to lose his composure. "This is unacceptable Calliope. You made some stupid decisions earlier like marrying George and now you are seeing the consequences. You are going to have a child that will grow up without a father due to George being a spineless man and now you are telling me you are in love with a woman. I have accepted a lot Calliope because I love you but this is a sin. I will not have my grandchild exposed to this kind of abomination. So we are going back to Miami tomorrow. You can finish your residency there and this baby will be raised like a Torres should be."

"But Daddy…." I protested.

"No if's and but's Calliope. This is my final decision. I will not allow this nonsense to continue. I expected better from you Calliope." He growled.

"But my life is here Daddy. I don't want to start over in Miami." I tried to argue.

"Mija let's not make this difficult. Come home and let me and your mother take care of you and the baby."

"You can do that with me still in Seattle." I pleaded.

"Stop being stubborn Calliope. I will not allow you to make such a mistake. _If you don't come home…..you are no longer family to me….you lose the trust fund, the credit cards, everything. Are you willing to give up your family for a feeling that is unnatural and wrong? I will wait for you at the airport tomorrow morning. Please make the right choice Mija._" He said before standing up and walking out.

Arizona's POV

I was rushing to finish the last of the pile of charts lying on my desk so that I could meet Callie for lunch in a short while.

I heard a quiet knock at my office door and my face broke into a wide grin when I saw it was Callie. It instantly faded when I saw the look on her face. I could see the dried tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were glazed as if she had been sleep walking.

My heart clenched with worry. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" I asked as I led her to sit on the couch.

"My father's here." She whispered as if still in shock.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked confused.

"He knows everything….about George….the baby…us. He saw us in the lobby downstairs earlier."

"Oh god Callie. I am so sorry. Is everything ok? Is he really angry?" I asked worried. _I knew how harrowing and hard coming out could be …._

"He gave me an ultimatum…either I move back to Miami with him or he cuts me off. He called us a sin and an abomination." She broke down in my arms.

I slowly rubbed her back as my heart sank._ I wanted to stop her from leaving but I couldn't be selfish right now. I needed to support what Callie wanted._

"What do you want to do?" I whispered.

"I can't go back to Miami. My life is here…you are here. I can't let my father not have any respect for me anymore. He loves me but he doesn't respect me." She sobbed. "But where will I live? How will I support the baby? On a resident's salary I'll be struggling to make ends meet. The baby deserves better." She worriedly rambled.

"Callie stop. I want you to move in with me."

"No I can't do that to you Arizona. I can't move in with you because you pity me….I mean we are not your responsibility…we don't even know what we are yet."

"Callie Torres …..I know what you are…..you are the love of my life. I have been dying to ask you to move in for days now but I didn't want to move too fast and scare you. If you want to go to Miami though it will kill me I will still support you because I just want to see you happy but if you are staying here in Seattle I want you to live with me…..I want to take care of you and Junior because I love you both like crazy. If it was upto me I would put a ring on your finger tomorrow but I know it's too soon and we still have a lot of things to sort out but for now I need to ask…will you be my girlfriend and move in with me?" my voice was shaking with nervousness.

She collapsed into a fresh bout of tears and clung to me.

"Yes" she finally whispered.

Please Review :)


End file.
